


Just Like Family

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Being Thankful, Christmas Feels, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: A Grady family tradition brings closely held feelings to the surface and Zane starts to understand what it means to be a member of this family.Day 2:Count Your Blessings





	Just Like Family

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere around _Stars & Stripes_

“You’re coming home with me,” Ty told Zane the moment his boyfriend walked past his desk in the empty office. Everyone else left early, ready to get a jump on their holiday plans and now only Ty and Zane remained.

Zane had raised a brow and asked, “I thought I already lived with you, doll. Is there something I need to know.” He sat on Ty’s desk, pulling Ty up to stand between his legs. They’d been taking more chances of late, the stress of keeping their secret wearing down on them both. 

Hands resting on Zane’s shoulders, Ty shrugged. “Ma and Dad expect us home for Christmas. I was planning on leaving tonight. Your bag is already packed.”

“Us? And you are just telling me now because?” Zane knew Ty was aware there was no way he'd say no. The Grady’s had welcomed him with open arms (well, most, it took Earl a little longer), and he relaxed there more than anywhere else. 

“Because I didn’t know if you would change your mind and want to go to Texas for the holiday.” Zane snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling Ty close enough that he could feel his lover’s breath. “And since you aren’t going there, you are coming with me.”

Seven hours and a couple of stops later, they rolled in a quarter after midnight. While they eyes drooped with exhaustion, they shared a smile, happy to be home. Warm light from inside flooded the driveway when Mara opened the door. Zane grabbed the bags while Ty hurried up to the porch to give his mother a hug. “Hi, Ma! Sorry we’re late. Someone’s a workaholic.”

“And we both know it’s not you,” she laughed, patting his cheek. “Go help him.”

Before Ty could even turn around to meet him on the steps, Zane was already there. “No need, Mara. But thank you for trying. You didn’t need to stay up for us.”

She hustled them inside, closing the door and latching it for the night once they were all in. “Nonsense, Zane. I needed to make sure you got here, after all. I put two plates in the fridge for your dinner and your bed is made.” She frowned, looking between them. “We really should get a bigger one for that room. I’m not sure how you both fit.” Ty started to tell her and she shook her head, waving a finger in Ty’s face. “No! There are some things a mother doesn’t need to know. You keep that to yourself. We will see you boys in the morning.” Mara’s laughter carried down the hallway, making her way to bed.

It wasn’t long before Ty and Zane retired as well, exhausted from a full day of work and the long drive from Baltimore. Curled together in a bed far too small for their large frames, neither man complained. Better to be close than far away. “Good night, Zane,” Ty whispered into the dark of the room.

“Sleep well, Ty.”

Zane smiled, tightening his arms around his lover when Ty's words echoed Zane’s own from their first night in this bed so long ago. “I will.”

* * *

Holidays at the Carter Garrett Ranch were always a formal affair. A time to show off the ranch to clients and influential Texans, a time for Beverly to shine while the rest of them stood around like part of the elaborate decorations. People were flown in from Dallas to make sure everything was picture perfect and no one was allowed to touch anything.

Zane never really enjoyed Christmas growing up. 

Holidays with the Grady family were about as different as they could be. Things were loud and chaotic. Deuce and Ty getting yelled at and shooed out of the kitchen on more than one occasion. Chester with his shovel and rocking chair, interjecting ideas on how the men could get the sweets they were after without ending up on Mara’s bad side. Earl staying out of it, claiming he’d learned long ago not to try to get in there on Christmas Eve. The decorations were mismatched, the stockings haphazard. It felt more like a home than a museum.

Zane thought he could really love the holidays now.

“Dinner is served,” Mara called as she placed the last of the food on the counter. “Chester, you leave that shovel by the rocking chair! It has no place at Christmas dinner.”

Zane chuckled, waiting for all the Grady men to make their way to the dining room before following, not knowing if people had unofficial assigned seats. Ty snagged his hand on the way by, lacing their fingers together with a smile. Warmth spread through Zane’s chest as he smiled in return, still amazed at how Ty always seemed to know whatever he needed.

Having never been to something that could be considered formal at Ty’s parents’ home, Zane yielded to all of them, figuring he would follow their lead to not make a fool of himself. Though he knew, deep down, they would never laugh at him for something like that anyway.

Before anyone began to dish up their food, however, Earl walked around, filling each of their wine glasses. Zane covered his glass with his hand and shook his head. They knew about his past and were very good about not doing anything that pushed his limits but everyone forgot on occasion.

Or not.

“Don’t worry, Zane dear. It’s sparkling cider,” Mara said with a warm smile and if Zane didn’t have better control of his emotions he might have cried right then and there. Ty squeezed his hand under the table and Zane wondered if this was what people normally felt when with their family. He could get used to it.

Once everyone had been served, Mara stood. “Now, before we eat, it is Grady tradition for us to go around the room and tell everyone about what they are thankful for this year.” Deuce and Ty both groaned, and Earl looked like he wanted to but was holding his tongue. Chester stared off towards the living room, probably longing for the shovel he had to leave behind.

“Fine, I’ll start,” she huffed when no one jumped at the opportunity. “I’m thankful that we are all here this year. I’m thankful that we are all healthy and in one piece since we all know that is a rare occurrence in this family.” Zane chuckled under his breath watching Ty studiously avoid looking at his mother. These were all common things to be thankful for so other than watching Ty’s reactions, Zane zoned out, trying to come up with something of his own to be thankful for.

Until Mara said, “And I’m thankful for Zane.” His head whipped up and eyes went wide, staring at her in a mixture of shock and confusion. “I’m thankful that you are a part of this family now and I am thankful for the light you bring to Ty’s eyes. Even before we knew the full extent of your relationship, it was clear that you were the key to unlocking something that Ty had kept guarded for so many years. You brought him back to us and I will always be grateful for that.”

Zane jumped to his feet and pulled her into a hug, whispering “Thank you” into her ear. Ty was right behind him, hugging his mother the moment Zane let go. After so many years of being scared to tell his family who he was, Zane knew that his family’s easy acceptance of their relationship meant more to Ty then anything else.

Mara dabbed at her eyes with her napkin and took her seat. “Earl, it’s your turn.”

Earl nodded. “I’m thankful for the food on the table and the family around it. I’m thankful both my boys have found the love they deserve. If your relationships turn out half as good as Mara’s and mine, then you are doing something right.” 

Squeezing Ty’s hand, Zane met his eyes, knocked breathless by the sheer love he saw in them. If someone ever told him love could be this all-consuming, he would never have believed them before Ty. He felt a little bad for Deuce who didn’t have Livi there with him. She was spending the holidays with her family and they were going to meet up to have New Years together. 

“Dad. Your turn.” Earl nodded at Chester, then tapped his shoulder in an attempt to bring his attention back to what they were doing. 

Chester blinked at them all. “I’m thankful to have another year here with all of you. For better or worse, we’re stuck together so we might as well make the best of it.” The sentiment caught Zane off guard, surprised by the affection behind it. For some reason, despite knowing Chester had a heart of gold under his grizzled exterior, Zane was still surprised every time he said something deep. “And I’m not thankful for the fact that I didn’t get to hit anyone with my shovel this year. But there’s always next one.” His glee was terrifying and Zane unconsciously leaned away from him, drawing Ty’s laughter.

They were still chuckling when Deuce started. “Well, I’m thankful for health and family and all of that. I’m thankful for Livi because she’s amazing, I love her and am so lucky to have her.” Zane imagined it was hard to be away from her but they’d both been adamant about spending the holidays with their own families this year. 

It wasn’t a disagreement he and Ty would be having. Given the option between Texas and West Virginia, Zane would choose West Virginia every time.

“And I am thankful for Zane and Ty,” Deuce said with a laugh, causing Zane to raise his brows in concern. “Between the two of them, they’ll keep me in business for years to come. I could shut down my practice and just work for them until I retire.” Ty threw a roll at his brother who ducked away from it. Mara and Earl both scolded Ty for throwing food and the dinner descended into chaos.

“He started it! He said I was crazy. He said _Zane_ was crazy!” Ty argued and Zane couldn’t keep a straight face any longer. 

He laughed, covering his eyes with his hand. Taking one long, steadying breath, Zane looked at his lover and shook his head. Ty was passionately arguing that a roll could not be considered a projectile, backed up by a grandfather that claimed it wasn’t sharp enough to count. “Galloping crazies,” he muttered under his breath.

Not that he would ever ask them to change. For anything.

“Like you’re much better.” Ty smirked at him and Zane shrugged. He never claimed otherwise.

“Tyler, it’s your turn. Try not to throw things.”

Ty laughed. “But Ma, throwing things is something I’m most thankful for.”

“None of your sass, boy,” Earl growled at him and Ty nodded, chastened for a moment, anyway. 

It took Ty a moment to compose his thoughts. “It’s been a weird year. This time twelve months ago, Zane and I were sitting in the brig of a cruise ship right after I told him I loved him. And then pushed him off a ledge. But everything I have done this year has been made better because he was by my side. I am most thankful for you, Zane. Thank you for putting up with everything and you are welcome for me putting up with you.” Zane snorted and rolled his eyes. “I love you.”

Ty turned his attention to his family who Zane actually forgot was there for a moment. “I’m thankful for you all too. It might not have happened the way I wanted but I’m glad you all know and I’m thankful that you accepted this. Us.”

“Beaumont, we told you before, it don’t matter who you love as long as you do it well. And you two? You do it well. So don’t thank us again for something that is just good parenting.” Despite the rocky start and all their differences, Zane held a lot of respect for Earl Grady now. He loved his sons and while it might not be a style of love Zane was used to seeing, there was no denying he loved them dearly. 

The moment dragged out, Ty and Earl staring at one another and while Zane knew they were communicating, he had no idea what it was passing between father and son. Eventually, they nodded and smiled and Ty turned to Zane, pulling him in for a kiss. “Your turn, darlin’.”

Zane’s mind froze, trying to think about what to say. While he loved the Grady’s like his own family, there was a lot he still hadn’t told them. “When I met Ty, I was broken to the point I didn’t recognize myself anymore. I was trying so hard to be something I wasn’t, something Ty called me on almost immediately. Somewhere along the line, I started to heal. Because of him. Because I wanted to be good enough for him.”

“You’ve always been good enough for me because you are you.” They stared at each other for a moment before Zane dropped his eyes, looking at his hands. 

When he raised them again, he smiled at Ty. “I’m thankful for you. For you loving me, for you giving me the motivation to get better, to _be_ better. I love you, Tyler Grady. And I am thankful to all of you for raising the man that I love.”

The room fell silent, no one saying anything after Zane’s carefully chosen words. He was never a man to wear his emotions on his sleeve unless that emotion was anger. He’d always thought his emotions were nothing but a distraction from the job. But everything he felt for Ty made him a better agent, not a worse one.

When the silence dragged on too long, it was Chester who broke the spell that hung over the group. “So I know you two are sweet on each other but I ain’t gettin’ any younger. Pass the potatoes, will you, Mara?” 

Laughter rippled through everyone at the table and soon everyone was talking and eating, the awkward heaviness of the moment forgotten. Dinner passed in a comfortable familiarity, Deuce and Ty teasing one another, with Zane joining in on occasion.

It wasn’t until Mara brought out several pies that they returned to the subject. “Zane, Tyler, Deuce. I’m going to say something and I want you to listen. And Deuce, you tell Livi, too. You boys should count your blessings and hold your beloved close,” she told them as she started to serve dessert. “You lean on one another and you can weather any storm. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Ma,” two voices said in unison while Zane’s “Yes, Mara,” flowed over them both. 

She nodded, satisfied. “Good. Now, you all eat up and then we can open some presents before bed. And if either of you got your Grandad something sharp...”

Zane laughed as she went off on a new tirade and took a bite of the best pie he’d ever had. Looking around the table, he could count five blessings right there in the same room with him. It was the best Christmas he could remember ever having.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com) or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)


End file.
